Back in my day
by XAbunaiX
Summary: So.. were in the future and all our beloved characters...have aged..in fact their old and in a retirement home but they haven't stopped all that competition. Hope ya like it!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! Well despite the fact that this fic was posted second, it was made, oh.. a year or two ago.. but.. it isnt finished yet. We will finish it. We, as in my friend and I. She doesn't have an account yet, but will soon. We both have had an equal part in this fic, kinda like each took turns writing.. and what not. Anyway, on to the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Or any of it's respective characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. We also do not own or intend to own any other refferences to any other ... things... in this story that we may, or will refference to.

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Domino, like any other... The sun is shining brightly, and there is a slight breeze in the air. The day is lovely. Just perfect. "Hmmm... what a perfect day for a duel..." sighed Yugi to himself, looking longingly out the window. He watched the birds fly from tree to tree, and saw the wind blow gently through the grass. There were few cars in the streets, and a number of young children running about, with the latest dueling technology at their fingertips... Playing all the latest card games and such... "Ah..." sighed Yugi once more, " What I'd give to be young again..."

Yes, my readers... sitting there, at the window in the lobby of Domino Retirement Home, knitting in a rocking chair, was an aged Yugi Mutou, watching the youth of the now, longing for the good ol' days. His silence was broken by Joey as he barged in on him.  
"Heeeeyyya, Yuuuuuuuuug!" squawked Joey as he fumbled into the room.  
"Oh... uh, Hiya there...yuh... Joey!" Yugi replied.  
"Oh, boy Yugi! I'm excited!" He hooted.  
"Why... what're ye gettin' all rowdied up for, Sonny!" "We're-a-playin' Bingo today!" he shouted. Suddenly, the rest of the gang (Tristan, Te'a, Ryou, Duke, Serenity, Mai, and Kaiba) bust in. Well, the best 'busting in' that 60-or-more-year-olds can do.

"BINGOOOOOOOOOO!" they shouted in unison. Then they all broke off shouting random things like, "Hey... I like Bingo!" "Aw, yesh! This here is my favorite pasttime!" and "I dun won the last Bingo tournement"  
"Then lets get going!" shouted tristan then walking past a mirror that happened to be in the lobby, gasped at his slightly drooped, fully grayed and slightly hair lost.. spike. " I cant do like this! its drooping!" He panicked. "Yug' you got any hair gel?" Yugi nodded and tossed over his bottle of hair gel. "And its got extra vitamins to help your hair keep its healthy color and help it to not fall out at all!" "Thanks Yug'!" Tristan replied before happily adding globs of the gel to his spike. "Much better!"

"You fools are pathetic!" dralled an unbelivably sexy voice even for the hint of oldness it held. Joey glared. "Oh come on marik! your just upset you didnt win the last bingo tournament!" Marik sneered. "Unlike you losers, I have things better to do than play bingo!" He started to storm off when he turned back to them and added "and I'll be winning today's tournament mind you..." "Is that so?" He heard right in front of him a very concerned voice say. He looked up, startled. It was his sister, Ishizu, who had also aged, but didn't look all that bad really. "Come now, brother, and calm down please..." she comforted.

"Arrgh! But how can I be calm when such fools are mocking my bingo-playing skills!" He shouted.

"Marik! Stop your fussing! It's bad for your oldened heart!" she pleaded.

"Oldened heart?" he questioned, still yelling. "You filthy hag! I'm the most agile and sexy of all you wrinkled sacks of dusty, rotting bones!" he called, still in the process of storming off madly.

"You need to be careful brother! You'll break a hip!" she shouted after him.

"Well then," said Yugi. "Lets get goin' on our ways to... THE BINGO ARENA!... cough wheeze"

"You all right, my dear?" said Te'a, now Yugi's wife.

"wheeze Yes, fine... just...out of breath! My being old and all!" he wheezed. Suddenly, Mokuba, now about in his 30's or 40's walked in and greeted them.


	2. Ch2

So.. chap two.. also written oh.. a long time ago. hope your not like.. ugh! what ARE they talking about! if so.. let me know! or somthing along those lines..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya fella's!" he said. "I came to visit!" He looked pretty much the same. He had on the same clothes, only bigger of course. and his hair was still a wadded mess of black, only longer. Much longer. And messier... much messier. And hairyer... much hairyer. It just makes you wonder if this kid has ever even had his hair cut... or even brushed for that matter. He had a slight amount of dark around the lower half of his face, you know, having to shave now and all. Now, he had along with him too little children, which at first sight looked like wads of hair. One was a girl, the younger one, who was wearing a cute little dress and had her hair in two pigtails, both in ribbons. The other, a boy, and a bit older, looked pretty much just like Mokuba as a child. 

"Hi, uncle Seto!" they both shouted, and ran up to Kaiba, each grabbing a leg and not letting go.

"Wahhh!" Seto eeked, in a jokingly way. "Get these two munshters offa me!" The children laughed, and continued hugging his legs, 'till eventually he used his magical trenchcoat powers to pry them off. (Yes, he still has the trenchcoats...) "Hey! I know!" he said, and kneeled down to their level. He took off his coat and put it over their heads, ready to play a game similar to that of "Where's the Baby?". "Where's... uh... !" he looked at Mokuba, and mouthed the words, 'What are their names, again?'

"Moke-locks and Mokubee!" Mokuba reminded Kaiba. He knew that Kaiba had gotten pretty old and now was forgetfull at times.

"Oh... right..." Seto whispered. He paused for a moment, forgetting the names already, and removed the trenchcoat, and kneeled there, puzzled. 

"Here we are!" the children said. 

"Oh... yes, right then. I see you are." Kaiba replied dully and stood up. A horrid cracking noise was made. "Whoop... there goes my bad hip..." he moaned.

"Eww!" The kids screeched hearing the cracking noise as Kaiba sat down.

"Oww..." he moaned. Then a girl with blond pigtails came up behind Mokuba and placed her hand on his shoulder smiling at their kids.

"They sure do love their uncle Kaiba dont they?" She asked.

"Very much...Rebecca" Mokuba replied, smiling at them also now jumping on kaibas lap, even continuing to smile upon hearing Kaibas many nyughs of pain. (in case you have no idea what i mean by that, Kaiba makes a kinda sound, I guess... like he's well... 'nyugh'-ing...)

A few hours later as Kaiba waved goodbye to his brother and his family, a small group of people came through the door and ran into Tea and Yugis arms. Being their children and all. The youngest of the 3, and only girl was dragging along a 2 year old who starting chewing on poor Yugi's leg.

"Aye!" he yelped. His daughter, just laughed a bit and pulled her little boy off him.

"Sorry dad, he has a huge biting/chewing problem and..." she trailed off as he was now chewing on tristans hair.

"Ahhh! Tristan started to hobble around trying to pull the monster off of him. "Yuuugiiii! get your grandson offa me! hes ruining my hair!" Yugi chuckled and lifted his youngest grand child off Tristans head. How he managed to get up there and reach Tristan's head, we'll never know.

"I'll take him grandpa!" Yugi's oldest grandson offered. The son of Yugi's oldest child, . Before the boy could take him in his hands, the screaming 2-year-old was off again and out if site. Before they knew what was happening they heard a shout, (a slightly sexy shout mind you )

"Get this kid offa my rod!" ,Yugis daughter looked at Yugi, fear in her eyes.

"He's not chewing on his... erm..." Yugi blinked for a second not understanding then started laughing.

"No no, wrong rod, his millenium rod." She sighed in relief. Marik came in dragging the 2-year-old the floor chewing on the rod.

"Get...it..off!"

Yugi scurried over and plucked him off mariks rod and set him down shooing him away. The kids just laughed and ran off into the other room to play with old people stuffs. Just as everyone was getting over being attacked by little kids, the computer that was randomly sitting there next to everyone turned on to show Noah's face. He was still young and Noah-looking ish, him not being able to age and all. Noah looked at all of them, then said "How are all you old peeps doing on this grand day? Why, I feel like I can run around this virtual world ten times and not loose my breath! But you peeps probably couldn't even make it five feet without falling over and dieing!" He then started to laugh his evil creepy laugh. "AHAHAHAHHA-hmm..." Everyone just deathglared at Noah. Noah opened his mouth to say some other mean comment about everyone's age, but was then cut off by Joey pushing the power button on the computer, turning it off.

"Stupid young'en" Joey muttered, still glaring at the turned off computer. Marik looked over his millenium rod, seeing all the bite marks on it.

"THEY DARE TOUCH MY ROD!" He yelled, waving the rod around.

"They groped you!" Tristan said, staring at marik. Marik sweatdropped at tristan and said

"No, they touched my Millenium rod. Not THAT rod, fool!"

"oh..." Tristan shrugged still fixing his hair. Marik shook his head and sat down on a couch stroking his rod... (M. rod sillies ) Serenity then walked over and sat down by him, followed by Tristan then coming to sit squished between the two, not wanting her near any other guy, still after all theses years trying to get her to be his. Duke, noticing this, offered her his hand.

"You dont want to be stuffed on this one couch with them.. over here." He lead her to the differant couch adding a hair flip with his many gray hairs. Marik growled, hating how his life had turned out, surrounded by these goons.

"Worthless, pathetic..." he trailed off.

Yugi gasped. "Guys! we never went to the bingo tournament!"

Joey stared, "We what!"

"We never went to the bingo tournament yet!" Yugi shouted back. By now, his kids, and grandkids, I suppose, had left. 

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get goin'!" yelled Joey. He glanced over at where Tristan had previously been sitting, and seen he was gone. He spied him, though, rushing madly after Duke, waving his cane at him. "You dare have the nerve ta take my gurl, Doood!" he hooted, and whacked Duke over the head harshly.

"Ouch! That there just dun gone and hurt me, Spikey!" Duke sputtered, turning to Tristan. He had a little anger mark on his face, and he shook his fist threatningly.

"Spikey!" Tristan shouted, his spike now with an anger mark as well. (hee hee. I dunno but I think that's really funny. Len's spike did that today on Shaman King )

"Yeah, you heard it!"

"Please, guys... calm down..." Serenity pleaded. They both stopped immediatly at her command, and stood there, smiling like perfect angels. Really old angels. Old... wrinkling... angels...

Kaiba, standing by, nyughed in disgust at their foolishness. "I nyugh at your foolishness..." Kaiba nyughed. "Now, let us get on with the tournament"  
They all headed towards the bingo arena, pumped up (as much as they could be for their age) about it all.

They each sat down at a table getting their bingo chips and cards ready all with a determined look on their face. " B-7!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So uh... if your feeling in the mood.. reveiw! or if your not in the mood.. try to anyways! and if not.. well we'll never really know anyways.. 


	3. Ch3

"Yes!" Joey cried out happy to already have a chip on his board.' I already have this feeling im going to be winning this!'

Kaiba eyed him the smirked. "Mutt, you may have gotten one on the board but.. so have I!"

Joey glared at Kaiba. "Well... my chip is better than yours, moneybags!"

"And my chips are better duelists than you!" Kaiba retorted.

"Well..." Joey started. "You're chips are..sluts!"

Kaiba eyed Joey akwardly. "...I think it's safe to say I've won this argument of wits."

"Yeah, but I'LL win this tournament! and I'll put you in your place, once and for all!" Joey shouted back.

As if on cue, Yugi perked up... well, very slowly perked... but he perked nonetheless. "I think we all know that I will win this, as I was dubbed the King of Games..." he said, transforming into his Yami as he said that. Cause Yugi generally wasn't one to boast.

"Times have changed," Marik growled, and rolled his eyes. 

"What was that?" asked Yami.

"Nothing..." Marik mumbled.

"No, seriously, what was that? I can't hear you, sonny!" Yami shouted. (cause though Yami didn't age, as he is.. well.. dead, Yugi's body still did, and yeah... if you started trying to bring logic into the concept. Which by the way, this IS YuGiOh, so, in all honesty, there really is no logic.)

"A-3!" The announcer then shouted and a few silent cheers could be heard.. (yes silent cheers could be heard!) As he kept calling the game kept going.. until convinently all the yugioh cast had just one bingo chip needing to be placed.

"I'm SO going to get this! I have just one left!" Joey shouted! but the others nodded pointing out they did also.. "Eh! well im still gonna get this next one!"

"D-6!"

"Ehh.. not that one..." He called out at least 6 more no one having gotten a thing when on the next call...

"A-7!"

"AHHHHHH! I I I WON! OH OH BINGO BINGO BINGO!" someone from the back shouted as all eyes turned to him some with fire in there eyes... as an old man with a walker...and a cane...came up to the front with his card.

"Pah! pathectic fool!" Marik grunted. "It was just that I couldnt hear HALF of what was being said..."

Yami sat there a blank look in his eyes. Kaiba grunted a bit thinking over his, erm..strategy...

"Hey! thats not right! He wasnt s'posed to win! It was me! Or at least one of us!" Joey shouted.

"Heh.. you guys all made such a big deal out of this!" Tristan laughed.

"Hey! you wanted to win also!"

"I... I did?" Tristan stammered. "That's funny... don't remember wanting to win this..." he mumbled, trying his best to recall the events prior to the tournament.

"Damnit!" shouted Duke. "Now I'll never impress Serenity!"

"Damn straight!" Tristan said.

"Well, you're not lookin' so hot yerself, cone-head! You lost too!" shouted Duke.

Serenity walked by the two of them and flipped her gray, flowing strands of hair, and slapped her wrinkling, shrivled ass. "It's okay boys. I'd like to have either of you..." she said, sluttily.

The two boys... er.. men looked at each other in udder fright, as they had never seen her like this before. They both looked back at her, and then at each other, and got up and walked off. 

"...asswipes," Serenity muttered and walked off.

"My, Joey, your sister has certainly gotten... er..." Ryou started.

"Shut... up. Don't even go there," Joey said slowly, and held up a decaying finger to silence the white-haired one. (heh... that's funny, if you think about it...)

Okay so.. i know it dosent seem like.. a decent ending of Chapter.. but that probley has alot to do with the fact that.. its not! Its where we ended a year or so ago. but I promise there will be updates now! We will finish it! 


End file.
